custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/More MOCs and Updates...
Okay, once again, I'm making an update blog. Luckily, this one has MOCs as well. So, I'll start with the updates first. Updates ENTER THE FANTASY BUILDING CHALLENGE TODAY!!! Announcement I now have an MOCpages account! http://www.mocpages.com/home.php/89455 ''In the Affairs of Dragons Okay, so I'm still... working out the kinks on how to make this story work. I'm plotting it all out again, and have to work in some new details. Also, I have some... other projects, which brings me to... ''In the Affairs of Dragons Again? Really? No, I did not repeat titles for no reason. I am actually writing a fantasy novel that goes by the same name. In fact, it echoes Bionicle ItAoD in many ways. And quite a few BIONICLE characters of mine have expys in the story. It'd take to long to explain, but I've finished the planning process with this book (something I've failed to do with all my other ideas), and so I'm probably going to be writing this more than anything else. MOCs Now onto the part you'll actually read... Jevson Update Jevson drank a can of Red Bull. IMG_0609.JPG|He has wings! Well, bigger ones. Kraata DJ This is just a humorous MOC that I made a loooonnnggg time ago, and then decided to rebuild a few weeks ago. IMG_0617.JPG IMG_0618.JPG|I was going to make sunglassess, but I couldn't figure out how... IMG_0619.JPG Malachi Upgrade I was testing out some new design ideas on MOCs. I was inspired by ODST's MOCs, but the design is completely original. IMG 0647.jpg|I'm still working on the sword... IMG_0648.JPG|He's pretty much the same overall. The body just has a little more posability. IMG_0649.JPG|And his arms don't fall off when I move them. That's a plus. Flair Upgraded Malachi's love interest. I finally got her red and white color scheme to work. IMG_0650.JPG|I finally got the color scheme I wanted her to have working! Flairwithsword.JPG|She also has the coolest sword I've ever made (which isn't saying much...). Flairback.JPG|I also made a pseudo-back arch with this design. Pariah Upgraded I finally got her a full arsenal of carry-on weapons! And a new body, but I'm sure that's not important. IMG_0653.JPG|The only other character that will have this body design. IMG_0654.JPG|Back view with the epic sniper rifle. IMG_0655.JPG|Lining up the shot... IMG_0656.JPG|Full view of the rifle. PariahandPistol.JPG|Pistol IMG_0659.JPG|Blade (attached to boot). IMG_0661.JPG|Blade (in use). IMG_0662.JPG|Epic photo. Impulsae (improved) Auron's self-MOC. Added some more silver and new chest armor. I'd still like to do some more work on the MOC, however. IMG_0663.JPG|The silver looks better than the black in my opinion. IMG_0664.JPG IMG_0667.JPG|I'm not sure if you can see it, but he has a scare on his left cheek. IMG_0668.JPG|Impulsae and his sister. IMG_0670.JPG Conclusion Again, enter the contest, please. I want to see some entries in it... That's all for now. Now if you excuse me, I just beat ME2, and have to go buy the third game tomorrow. ---Deus Vult! 16:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts